Loodvigg
Time Limit: 8 days |buying price gem = 160 |selling sleeping = 250,000 |selling awake = 1,106,445 |placement xp = 1 |dawn of fire version = Loodvigg }} Description 's reborn form is similar to its look in DoF. Loodvigg's neck is much shorter, and has its extra arms missing, with what is assumed to be its fingers appearing in their place. It also has a full beard replacing its elderly form's sideburns. Its piano resembles human teeth, with braces around each key. Being the Celestial of Shadow, it embodies and resembles three popular fears: Arachnophobia (its spider-like legs), Coulrophobia (its head), and Dentophobia (its piano). Song Audio Samples: The Loodvigg plays a baby grand piano which adds an ominous tone to the song, like in Dawn of Fire. It also plays throughout the entire song, making it the first Celestial to do so. Breeding cannot be bred. It is bought at the Market as an inactive statue that must be woken up. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 8 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy Players with high level monsters and permanent wishing torches should avoid using a breeding combination of a four-element and a three-element monsters to get a three-element monster egg, because the chances of obtaining an Ethereal monster that will block the breeding structure for a long time are high. Unless a respective rare monster is available, it is better to breed three-element monster with another 1, 2, or 3-element monster consumed by . All eggs required to revive Loodvigg correspond to all the natural monsters that can be found on Cold Island (which also contains the Ethereal monster of its corresponding type, Grumpyre). It's therefore recommended to breed only monsters that do not have the Earth element, since that element is absent on Cold Island. Strategy by MistofMists: *This strategy fills one Plixie, one Vhamp, and one Loodvigg at the same time. This is done because Plixie has an overreliance on Plant Island. *This requires all 5 Natural Islands and Mirror Islands, and 2 Breeding Structures on each. *All or no Breeding Structures are assumed to be Enhanced in order to synchronize new breeding starts. *Each column is 4 hours (or 3 with Enhanced Breeding Structures). *Each row is one designated Breeding Structure. *For Monsters with a breeding time shorter than one column, multiples are listed. *It takes slightly more than 70 hours (52 hours with Enhanced Breeding Structure), much less than the time limit of any of the Celestials. *After having done everything in the Breeding Table, just zip through the remaining Noggin, Toe Jammer, and Mammott eggs (can be done in a bit over an hour). Name origin "Loodvigg" comes from German composer Ludwig van Beethoven. (Americanized as "lood-vig ..."). Beethoven composed many pieces, including piano sonatas and piano concertos, hence Loodvigg's piano playing. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes *Like the Creepuscule, its idle animation can only be viewed for a few seconds by muting and then unmuting it. *Loodvigg's dormant form was teased in an anniversary month promotion. *Loodvigg was first released to My Singing Monsters on September 27th, 2018. Category:Celestial Island Category:Monsters Category:Celestials